


Old Spice vs. Sunsilk na Green

by KaiSooBusted124



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fem!Soo pregnant!Soo married!KaiSoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSooBusted124/pseuds/KaiSooBusted124
Summary: "Did you know women prefer old spice for their men one gazillion times more than ladies and their body washes?"Malalaman na ngayon ni Jongin kung totoo nga ba ang sinasabi nung lalaking nakasakay ng baliktad sa kabayo...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Old Spice vs. Sunsilk na Green

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat ng marami kay Ms. @kaidyorella para sa opportunity na 'to.. 💖💖💖 more fics to write!!!💖💖💖

"Did you know women prefer Old Spice for their men one gazillion times more than ladies and their body washes? Did you know that I'm riding this horse backwards? Yaaaah!!!" 

Sinasabayan pa ni Jongin ang mga katagang yon na naririnig niya sa tv habang nakaupo sa sofa ang asawa niya't nanonood. 

Kalalabas niya galing sa banyo dahil kaliligo niya lang. Day off ng ating butihing asawa ngayon at excited na siyang makipaglambingan sa asawa niyang halos hindi niya maabutang gising pag-alis at pag-uwi ng bahay galing trabaho dahil sa sobrang busy niya sa opisina. 

Habang pinatutuyo ni Jongin ang buhok niya ay lumapit siya sa asawa't tinabihan ito sa sofa. "Soo, baby, anong gusto mong lunch?" tanong nya dito habang inaayos ang sarili para akbayan ang asawang nakatutok pa rin sa tv. Pinaglalaruan niya pa ang mahabang buhok ng kanyang asawa at inaamoy-amoy ito, isang bagay na nakasanayan niyang gawin mula ng maging magkasintahan sila mahigit walong taon nang nakakalipas. Nagulat si Jongin ng biglang lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya at inamoy-amoy ang katawan niya. "Ni, anong ginamit mong body wash?" Sumilay ang malapad na ngiti ni Jongin. Effective pala talaga yung sinabi nung lalaking nakasakay sa baliktad na kabayo, mukhang gusto pala talaga ng mga babae ang old spice na amoy. 

Sasagot pa sana ni Jongin nang amuyin ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya at laking gulat niya nang magtatakbo si Kyungsoo papunta sa banyo at narinig niyang sumusuka ito. Nagmamadali niya namang sinundan ang asawa at nakitang halos lamunin na ng toilet bowl ang ulo ng asawa. 

Agad niyang dinamayan ang asawa at hinimas-himas ang likod nito, he even gathered his wife's long hair and held it in place para hindi ito sagabal sa pagsusuka ng babae. "Soo, okay ka lang? ba't ka nagsusuka? Masama ba pakiramdam mo? May nakain ka bang hindi maganda?" Sunud-sunod at nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin sa asawa. 

"Jongin ang baho mo! Ano yang amoy na 'yan?! Ba't ganyan ang amoy ng katawan at buhok mo?!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na siyang kinagulat ni Jongin. "Bumili ako ng bagong body wash saka shampoo ko. Old Spice to, honey. Ayaw mo ba sa amoy?" "Maligo ka ulit, Ni! Ayoko sa amoy mo." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Ha? Eh anong gagamitin kong body wash?" tanong ni Jongin, "Sunsilk na green." Mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Ha?" nagtatakang tanong nito, "Sige Sunsilk na green ang gagamitin kong shampoo, magbubukas na lang din ako ng sabon." dagdag pa niya at akmang bubuksan na ang bathroom cabinet nang magsalita ulit si Kyungsoo, "Sunsilk na green rin ang gamitin mong body wash." Napatigil sa pagbukas ng cabinet si Jongin at lumingon sa asawa. "Bakit naman shampoo ang gagawin kong body wash, mahal?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Jongin.

"Eh, ayun ang gusto ko eh. Kung ayaw mo, eh di wag mo kong tabihan!" Naiiyak na sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at lumabas na ng banyo. Hindi naman maintindihan ni Jongin kung bakit ganon ang inasta ng asawa. Ginawa niya na lang ang gusto nito at naligo ulit gamit ang Sunsilk na green bilang body wash at shampoo na katabi ng bagong bili niyang Old Spice body wash.

"Tch.. Hindi naman pala totoo yung sinabi nung lalaking nakasakay ng baliktad sa kabayo. Nakakainis!" inis na bulong ni Jongin sa sarili habang nagsasabon gamit ang Sunsilk na green.

———————————————————————–————

Paglabas ni Jongin ng banyo galing sa pangalawang paligo niya ay agad niyang hinanap ang asawa. Nakita niya itong naghuhugas ng gulay sa sink kaya lumapit sya at yinapos ang asawa galing sa likod. Nagflinch ng bahagya si Kyungsoo dahil medyo nagulat siya sa pagback hug ng asawa. Humarap ito sa kanya at agad na pinulupot ang mga braso sa leeg ni Jongin. "Hmmmmm.. Ang bango-bango naman ng asawa ko~" Kyungsoo singsongs, habang inaamoy ang katawan ng asawa at hinalikan ang jaw nito. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Jongin sa pagtataka pero hindi na siya nagtanong pa at hinalikan na lang din ang asawa bago magsimulang hiwain ang mga ingredients para sa pananghalian nila.

The married couple spent the entire day cuddling on the couch while watching random films from Netflix. Feeling talaga ni Jongin may kakaibang nangyayari kay Kyungsoo dahil nagiging extra clingy ito sa kanya, buong maghapon itong nakapulupot sa asawa. She even initiated their love-making session nang magpahinga sila sa kwarto, wala naman siyang reklamo si Jongin, in fact, gustung-gusto pa nga niya.

———————————————————————–————

Kinabukasan, pag-uwi ni Jongin galing trabaho ay agad siyang tinulak ni Kyungsoo sa banyo para maligo. "Teka lang, Soo. Maya-maya na 'ko maliligo, kararating ko lang." protesta niya. "Maligo ka na Jongin, ang baho mo. Nasusuka ako sa amoy mo." Pagpupumilit pa rin ng asawa sa kanya. "Bilisan mong maligo, mahal. May surprise ako sayo! Bilis!" Kyungsoo squealed habang patuloy na tinutulak ang asawa papunta sa banyo. Walang choice si Jongin kundi sundin ang gusto ng asawa.

Jongin started to undress upon closing the bathroom's door. He turned the shower on and balanced the temperature of the water. Habang binabasa ang buong katawan ay iniisip niyang i-try ulit yung Old Spice na body wash pati yung Head and Shoulders Men shampoo na Old Spice din. Pero nang buksan niya ang bathroom cabinet ay isang malaking bote lang ng Sunsilk na green ang nakita niya.

"Tinago siguro ni Soo yung body wash at shampoo ko." Bulong ni Jongin sa sarili and sighed. Kaya no choice ulit siya kundi gamitin ang Sunsilk na green. Pero laking gulat ni Jongin nang pihitin ang lalagyan nila ng body wash at kasing amoy ng Sunsilk na green ang fluid na lumabas mula rito.

"Soo! Anong laman nitong bote ng body wash natin?! Ba't amoy Sunsilk na green din?!" Sigaw ni Jongin mula sa banyo. "Sunsilk na green din ang laman niyan, Ni! Ayan na ang gagamitin nating body wash mula ngayon! Ang bango diba?!" sigaw naman pabalik sa kanya ng asawa. 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung matatawa ba siya o maiinis dahil sa ginawa ng asawa niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ang weird ng mga gusto ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Gawin ba naman body wash ang shampoo? Sunsilk na green?

Matapos maligo ay agad na lumabas si Jongin ng banyo, nakatapis lang ng towel ang lower half ng katawan niya. Pumunta siya agad sa kwarto at nakitang nakaupo sa gilid ng kama ang asawa at may hawak itong maliit na box, kulay pula ito at may ribbon na gold.

"Anong laman niyan, babe?" Nagflinch naman si Kyungsoo dahil medyo nagulat siya nang marinig ang boses ng asawa. Nagiging magugulatin na rin ang asawa niya these days. 

"Upo ka dito, bilis!" excited na sabi ni Kyungsoo at umurong ng kaunti para makaupo ang asawa sa tabi niya. "Bibihis muna siguro ako, love?" tanong ni Jongin habang bahagyang kinakamot ang sentido. "Wag na muna. Pakinggan mo muna ako. Nakahanda na rin naman ang mga damit mo. Hinanda ko habang naliligo ka. Upo ka na lang muna, bilis." excited talaga si Kyungsoo habang nagsasalita. 

Walang nagawa si Jongin kundi umupo sa kama katabi ang asawa. Ibinigay ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na box kay Jongin, "Buksan mo." Utos ng asawa sa kanya. Binuksan naman ito ni Jongin at halos mapatalon siya sa tuwa nang makita ang laman ng maliit na kahon.

Pregnancy Test Kit ang laman nito. May dalawang linya. Buntis ang asawa niya. Buntis si Kyungsoo! "Buntis ka, mahal?! Buntis ang asawa ko?! Magiging Daddy na 'ko?! TATAY NA AKO!!!" Tuwang tuwa si Jongin habang nagsisigaw. "Magiging Daddy ka na, mahal ko. Magkakaanak na tayo!" masayang balita ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sa mahigit 3 taon nilang mag-asawa, sa wakas, mabubuo na ang pamilya nila. Siniil niya ng halik ang kanyang naluluhang asawa. Kaya pala ayaw nito sa Old Spice na amoy dahil maselan at naglilihi na ito at Sunsilk na green ang gusto niyang amoy. Kaya pala laging masungit at wala sa mood ang asawa. Magkakaanak na sila.

Ang mapusok na halik nila sa isa't isa ay naging malumanay, naging malambot at lumalalim. Hanggang sa naihiga na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kama at pumaibabaw sa kanya. "I love you, Kyungsoo." mahinang sabi ni Jongin nang maghiwalay sila sa pagkakahalik upang huminga. "I love you too, Daddy Jongin, ang bango-bango mo.." napahalakhak si Jongin sa sinabi ng asawa. Mukhang matagal-tagal pa niyang gagamitin bilang body wash ang Sunsilk na green. Sumilay ang matatamis na ngiti sa mga labi ng mag-asawa bago muling naglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Mamaya na lang talaga siya magbibihis.


End file.
